


Ficlet 1

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 500+ word pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 1

Frank’s on his elbows and knees, face in a pillow, with Gerard behind him. He’s teasing Frank’s hole, just barely pressing his index finger inside as he kisses the guns on Frank’s back. Gerard traces the shape of the tattoos with his teeth and tongue, leaving a wet trail down to his ass. He slides his hand down and cups Frank’s balls for a second before gripping his dick. 

Frank’s moans softly then yelps when Gerard shoves his tongue inside his hole. He whines when the tongue slips out, “Gee~” 

“Patience, Frank,” Gerard replies. He teasingly licks over Frank’s hole and down to the back of his balls and back up to the base of his spine. 

Frank whimpers and reaches for his own dick only to have Gerard smack his hand away. 

He squeezes Frank’s cock and shoves his tongue back in his ass. 

Frank’s legs start to shake as he pants and drools on the pillow. 

Gerard smiles and pumps Frank’s dick, making the younger moan and whine, then he slips two fingers into Frank’s wet hole, earning a loud yelp. Gerard presses closer, nose against Frank’s ass, trying to get his tongue in as deep as he can. He pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in, fucking Frank with them, making him come apart at the seams. 

Frank’s begging Gerard, pushing his ass back into Gerard’s face. “Please Gee~” His legs are trembling, moans echoing though the room.

Gerard slides his fist up Frank’s cock, thumbing the slit, rubbing the sensitive part just under the head and Frank’s comes undone. 

He keens and arches his back, head thrown back as he comes on the bed and Gerard’s fingers. 

Gerard pulls his jizz covered hand away and sits up on his knees as Frank rolls over to his back. His face is red and his hair is sticking to his forehead. Gerard smirks and licks the cum off his fingers. 

Frank surges up and grabs Gerard around the waist, flipping their positions and slides in between his thighs. “Seems like you need some attention,” he smirks, leaning down and licking a thick stripe up Gerard’s dick.

Gerard moans, breath hitching when Frank tongued the slit. He grips Frank’s long hair when he takes the head into his mouth.

Frank lowers his head, taking in Gerard’s cock a little bit at a time, teasing the slit every time he comes back up, until his nose is brushing Gerard’s stomach. The head of his cock at the back of Frank’s throat. He swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing, and slides his mouth up, tongue dragging along the vein in Gerard’s dick.

Gerard’s watching him, eyes fixated on the sight. When Frank’s eyes open and he stares at him, he loses it.

He tongues the slit once more before Gerard comes, filling his mouth. He pulls off before Gerard’s done and swallows, the rest of the cum hitting his cheek and chin. He wipes it off with his fingers and licks them clean, resting his forehead on Gerard’s hip. “Next time, you’re fucking me after a rimjob.”


End file.
